Supergirl vs Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel vs Supergirl is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 2 Episode 6! DC VS Marvel! It's the duel between two super-strong, flying, blonde superheroes that will rock this world! Who's the better Danvers? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Captain Marvel is flying across the sky. Suddenly, she sees an explosion on the ground. Captain Marvel flies down and sees She-Hulk fly into a nearby building. Suddenly, Black Panther falls onto the ground Captain Marvel: Walters! T'Challa! A red and blue blur slams into the ground, which is revealed to be Supergirl on her knee. The girl of steel gets up and slowly walks toward Carol. Captain Marvel: Who are you?! What did you do to them?! Supergirl: They deserved that. Now are you an opposition to Earth, or another manifestation of evil? Captain Marvel: I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just hurt my friends. Supergirl: They attacked first. Captain Marvel clenches her fists. Captain Marvel: Do you know who I am? Two Avengers fought you. That's all the confirmation I need to take you down. Supergirl gets into a fighting stance. Supergirl: You won't take me down easily. The two launch into the air. They both fly into each other while readying a punch. Here we go! Supergirl and Captain Marvel's punch collides. They both unleash a flurry of rapid punches that counter each other. Captain Marvel: Take this! Carol kicks into Supergirl's gut, sending her flying. Captain Marvel flies after her and proceeds to kick her around the city like a pinball machine. Supergirl: Is that it? Supergirl flash steps behind Captain Marvel and punches her to the ground. The Captain crashes into the concrete with the impact spraying debris in the surrounding area. Supergirl's eyes glow red as she shoots heat lasers out of them. The beams hit Captain Marvel, causing an explosion that creates a crater. Supergirl flies down, only to be grabbed by Captain Marvel and dragged along the ground, all the way across the city. Supergirl punches Captain Marvel in the face and the two resume punching each other. Supergirl: Surrender now, and I may spare your life! Supergirl's eyes glow, and a red beam barrels towards Captain Marvel. However, Captain Marvel catches the beam and absorbs it, her body glowing with energy. Supergirl: What!? Captain Marvel shoots out fire at Supergirl, who puts up her hands to try to block them. Captain Marvel then fires a large photon blast which flings Supergirl into the side of a Stark Industries building. Supergirl quickly recovers and gets up. Supergirl: That power, so unique... Captain Marvel lands in front of Supergirl and crosses her arms. Supergirl: What are you?! Captain Marvel: Just an Avenger who protects this city from threats. Supergirl: I'm a threat? You're the one who's trying to kill me! But if you won't hold back... Supergirl kneels down. The ground begins to shake due to Supergirl's power. Supergirl launches towards Captain Marvel, grabbing her and flying across the whole world. After she gets back to the city, she throws Carol into another building, shattering it into shards. Supergirl flies to Captain Marvel and delivers a barrage of punches, ending with an uppercut into the sky. Supergirl meets her there and with both hands, attempts to smack her down. However, Captain Marvel grabs Supergirl's hands and throws her away. Captain Marvel: Nice try! But I'm too fast for you! Carol's body glows with energy as she zooms towards Kara. The captain kicks and punches the Kryptonian and blasts her away with a beam of energy. Captain Marvel shoots three energy blasts at Supergirl, who, using her arms, smacks the first two away while destroying the third one with her heat vision. Supergirl: If you want speed, try this on for size! Supergirl boosts her speed and flies at Captain Marvel. She flies around Carol while simultaneously punching her. Supergirl then unleashes her super-breath on Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel attempts to block it, but eventually just tanks it. Captain Marvel: This wind is nothing! I've seen worse. Captain Marvel's hands glow with purple energy, and then shoots out two beams of energy. The beams hit Kara straight on and propel her out of the city. Captain Marvel flies ahead of her and revs up a punch. Captain Marvel: Good-bye. Supergirl regains consciousness and flies behind Captain Marvel. She attempts to punch her, but Captain Marvel catches her punch. Captain Marvel: By the way, I have a good sixth sense. Captain Marvel headbutts Supergirl and throws her into the ocean. Captain Marvel: A worthy opponent, but I won't be defeated. Never again. I won't let anyone hurt my friends. Captain Marvel floats away, but... A scream suddenly resonates from the ocean. As Captain Marvel looks back, a rageful Supergirl flies out and pushes Captain Marvel across the ocean. Supergirl punches her multiple times, each punch making Captain Marvel go flying. Supergirl flies up and shoots a laser at Captain Marvel. Supergirl: Hyah! Supergirl uppercuts Captain Marvel and then grabs her, flying into space. Supergirl flies around the sun before throwing Carol into an asteroid field. Then, Supergirl shoots a beam of energy with her heat vision which slams into Captain Marvel, crashing her down towards Earth along with a couple of meteors. Captain Marvel enters a city, impacting a power plant and destroying it. The asteroids soon follow, laying waste to the city. Supergirl flies down. Supergirl: Such a powerful individual ... with such wasted potential. Supergirl turns away, but then stops. Her super hearing picks up a sound. Supergirl: Wait a minute... Supergirl looks at the wreckage. Electrical energy starts collecting in the middle of the destroyed power plant, creating an energized sphere. Supergirl: She didn't die! That's impossible! ???: NO. IT IS DOABLE. IT IS FEASIBLE. IT. IS. BINARY!!! Captain Marvel, having now transformed into Binary, flies up, engulfed in bright, blue, electrical energy. Binary grabs Supergirl and flies into space. They pass by Mars... Martian Manhunter: Wait, what was that-? The Doctor: No idea... Then Ego the Living Planet... Ego: WHO DARES TO PASS BY ME?! Then Mogo, then Tatooine, then Planet Wisp, then Telos, then King Kai's Planet... King Kai: Goku! I thought I told you not to fight Superman anymore! Until Binary comes back to Earth and slams Supergirl into the broken city. Binary, with blinding speed, attacks Supergirl physically until the Kryptonian is worn down. Binary then charges energy in her hands and projects it in front of her, wrecking havoc on Supergirl. After that, Supergirl could barely stand. Binary kicks her, launching her into one of the standing buildings of the city. Supergirl smashes through it, bulleting through two more buildings after that. Binary is not too far behind. She collects glowing, purple energy in her right hand. Binary: Time for this fight to end! Supergirl, while weak, opens her eyes. She sees Binary charging at her. Kara uses her x-ray vision to scan Carol's body, before focusing on her right shoulder. Supergirl: An old injury. Even though it's healed, I can do something with that... Binary reaches Supergirl, but Supergirl quickly dodges and grabs Binary's shoulder, gripping it intensely until a loud crack is heard. Binaryl: Agh! Crap! Before she can turn her attention to her shoulder, Binary is punched by Supergirl and then blasted away by heat vision. Supergirl keeps flying while using heat vision, dealing severe damage to Carol. The two then clash, charging into one another. They fly away while trading punches. Supergirl elbows Binary downwards, and then grabs her head, smashing it into the ground. Binary backflips while delivering a kick to Supergirl. The two, now at equal footing, punch each other. Their punches collide, creating a shock wave that knocks down all the buildings in the city. They punch even faster and stronger to the point where everything is a blur. The two start to scream from the effort they're putting into this fight. Supergirl punches Binary's face, to which Binary retaliates by punching Supergirl in the gut. Supergirl grabs Binary's right arm and breaks it while Binary focuses her energy into her left leg, kicking at Supergirl's right leg and breaking it as well. The two continue to keep punching each other, with Supergirl gaining the upper hand and punching Carol back. Supergirl and Binary shoot beams of energy at each other resulting in a beam struggle. The two yell with the enormous strain they're putting on their bodies. While Supergirl is struggling to stand due to her broken leg, Binary is struggling even more because of her ability to only use one arm. Supergirl slowly takes the upper hand, her beam of energy getting closer to Binary. Binary: No, I cannot lose ... NO! Unfortunately, Binary fails to keep her beam of energy going, and is hit by Supergirl's heat vision. Binary: If ... if I can absorb it ... then maybe... Binary puts her hands up to absorb the huge amount of energy. Binary: This is my last chance! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!!! Supergirl: You will not withstand my power! Supergirl puts even more power into her beam while Binary struggles to absorb the energy. Binary: Agh! It's too much! Too ... much... Supergirl puts all her energy into the blast, causing a bright flash to engulf the ruined city. FIVE MINUTES LATER... Carol, having reverted back into Captain Marvel, wakes up in the ruined city. Captain Marvel: Did I win? Supergirl: No. Supergirl gets up and walks toward Carol. Captain Marvel: No ... the energy ... overloaded me... Supergirl: You're strong fighter, but... Captain Marvel: No... Supergirl grabs Captain Marvel by the throat. Supergirl: This fight is over. Supergirl fires a laser from her eyes straight through Captain Marvel's chest, killing the Avenger instantly. Supergirl releases her, Captain Marvel falling onto the ground of the devastated city. conclusion And the winner is: Supergirl Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights